One Drunk Duck
'''One Drunk Duck '''is a banned episode of the Looney Tunes Show. Plot While shopping with the ten dollars he stole from Bugs, Daffy discovers beer and gets hooked on it. The only problem is Daffy goes insane whenever he drinks more than 5 cups of beer. Then, when Daffy becomes normal again he has no idea what happened. Story It was a normal day in the Looney Tunes world and Daffy was shopping with the ten dollars he stole from Bugs. "Good thing I stole this ten bucks from Bugs! It's mine! All mine now!" he laughed greedily. While he was shopping he noticed something. He took a closer look. "Beer, huh?" he said and picked it up. He bought a bottle for one dollar. He sat on a bench and took a sip. "Yuck! This tastes horrible!" he said sipping another sip. "Yum! This stuff's great!" he said and drank the entire bottle. Then he started running around like a crazy person. Right as a person was about to get into their car he pushed him down to the floor and got into the car. Daffy laughed evilly. He drove crazily and crashed right into Pizzariba. He took out a gun and start shooting it like crazy but what happens to the people is not shown. He then ran to Pen's house. He crashed in. Meap Meap was relaxing on the couch when suddenly Daffy strangled him which knocked Meap meap out for awhile but he was still alive. Daffy ran out of the house and Wile wondering to see what it was realized there was a huge hole in the wall. He frowned at Meap Meap. Suddenly, Wile realized Meap Meap was knocked out. He ran to Meap Meap and danced in joy. Daffy was going crazy right in front of the mall. Soon the police arrived and arrested him. When Daffy was in his cell he suddenly truned back to normal. Bugs and Porky were there visiting him. "What? What happened? I didn't do anything..." said Daffy confused. "Yes, yeah did, duck. You discovered beer and it make you turn all crazy. And now you're in jail for all the horrible things you've done," said Bugs. "Like what?" Daffy asked. "For killing tons of people," explained Bugs. "What?!?!" said Daffy. "It's t-t-true. You killed tons of innocent p-p-people," said Porky. All of a sudden, Daffy's eyes widened and he fainted. At the hospital, the doctor came out. "I'm sorry but Daffy is dead. Beer is not good for ducks at all, "he said and walked away. Porky was crying while Bugs just stood there with a dull expression on his face. "He was a good duck, who am I kidding? He was a duck. Who am I kidding? He was a good man. Who am I kidding. He was a man. Who am I kidding? He was a duck," said Bugs. The credits rolled down with the song I Walk Away playingg in the background. The WB door opens up to revealed a crying Porky Pig. "W-Why? W-Why did you have d-die? Why???" Porky stutterly cried. Suddenly, Porky fell out of the hole. "AHHH!!!" he screamed. "You didn't think I'd let it end like that did you?" asked Bugs. Bugs opened the door to the garage and hopped into his time machine. Suddenly he appeared back in time. Daffy opened up Bugs' wallet and took out 10 dollars. "Excuse me?" said Bugs. "Bugs!!! I was uhh...nothing!" said Daffy nervously. Bugs swiped the ten dollars from him. Back at the WB hole, Daffy appeared through it. "Can I borrow ten dollars?" he asked. Trivia *This episode was rated TV-PG-V. *This episode was banned for the showing of beer and actually murdering people. *This episode is canon to the universe of The Coyote and Road Runner Show. Category:Perryfan825's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:Fanon episodes Category:Adult-Only Episodes Category:R